Maleficent 2: Maleficent's Kingdom of Villains
Maleficent 2: Rise of the Villains is an upcoming 2020 American-British-Australian-Japanese Live-Action/Computer Animated Hybrid Epic Science Fiction Action-Adventure crossover film and a sequel to 2014's Maleficent and similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit? ''it will be a gigantic cross-company crossover and it will contain franchises between Disney/Pixar/Marvel/Lucasfilm/Studio Ghibli, Warner Bros/Cartoon Network/DC, BBC, LEGO, Paramount/Nickelodeon, Sega, Archie, Universal/Illumination, Lionsgate/Summit, Saban, Hasbro, 20th Century Fox/BlueSky Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Orion, Sony/Columbia/TriStar, Dr. Seuss, Capcom, Activison, Namco Bandai, Square-Enix, Toei, DreamWorks, Don Bluth, Blizzard Entertainment, and Valve. It will be produced by Walt Disney Studios, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm, Bad Robot Productions, DC Entertainment, BBC and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot After Maleficent's wings got cut off, she uses her septer to go to space and time and into various dimensions to rule the kingdom and meanwhile in the Archie Realm, Sally Acorn sees Ferb Fletcher and Marty McFly riding in the DeLorean Time machine so they travel trough time and space along with that they also ended up in a TARDIS, the time machine from the BBC Realm. Cast Main Cast *Angelina Jolie reprises her role as Maleficent: The cruellest and most iconic villain of the entire Disney Multiverse. Her scepter now lets her go back in time to recruit various evils. *Glenn Close reprises her role as Cruella De Vil: The pooch-poaching villainess. *Hugh Laurie & Mark Williams reprise their roles of Jasper & Horace, Cruella's 2 henchmen (Hugh Laurie also reprises his role of David Nix, founder of Tomorrowland) *Cate Blanchett reprises her role as Lady Tremaine: The jealous stepmother to Ella aka Cinderella. *Stellan Skarsgard reprises his role of The Grand Duke, a co conspirator of Lady Tremaine (Also appears as Bootstrap Bill Turner). *Holliday Grainger & Sophie McShera reprise their roles of Anastasia and Drizella, Lady Tremaine's 2 daughters *Meryl Streep reprises her role as The Witch: a trickster who cons fairy tale characters by granting them their wishes only for everything to go wrong. *Sacha Baron Cohen reprises his role of Time: the main bad guy from Through the Looking Glass *Mila Kunis reprises her role as Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West: Sister to Evanora. *Rachel Weisz reprises her role as Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East: Sister to Theodora.(also appeared as Snow White, the fairest one of all.) *Ricky Gervais reprises his role of Dominic Badguy *Chris Cooper reprises his role of Tex Richman *Helena Bonham Carter reprises her role of Iracabeth of Crims aka The Red Queen (Also appears as Red Harrington and Ella's Fairy Godmother). *Crispin Glover reprises his role of The Knave of Hearts, The Red Queen's right hand man. *Christopher Sabat (in style of Shenron) as the Jabberwocky, a dragon summoned by The Red Queen. *Idris Elba reprises his role as Shere Khan: The tiger from a jungle. (also portrays Stacker Pentecost) *Christopher Walken reprises his role as King Louis a giant gorilla from a jungle. *Tom Hollander reprises his role of Lord Cutler Beckett *Mark Strong as Jafar: A cruel sorcerer. *Helen Mirren as Nasira: Jafar's sister. *Martin Short reprises his role of Jack Frost: the trickster of winter. *Russell Crowe as Ratigan: An evil rat. (also portrays a variety of various heroes and villains such as Maximus Decimus Merridus, Noah (cameo), Javert and so on) *Luke Evans reprises his role as Gaston: Hunter of various heroes, awarded by evil. *Danny Trejo as Shan-Yu: The Hun leader. *Russell Brand as Hades: The God of the Underworld. *John Goodman reprises his role as James P. Sullivan, the CEO of Monsters Inc. *George Lopez as Alameda Slim: The auctioneer from a Wild West town that Maleficent visited via her scepter. *Bret Iwan reprises his role as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Tony Anselmo reprises his role as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer reprises his role as Goofy *Jeff Bergman reprises his role as Bugs Bunny *Janeane Garofalo as Minnie Mouse *Christy Carlon Romano as Donald Duck, Daisy's girlfriend. *Owen Wilson reprises his role as Lightning McQueen *Danny McBride as Turbo/King Candy: Leader of his own faction of villains, the Cy-Bugs. *Johnny Depp reprises his roles as the Big Bad Wolf: A wolf from a forest, Tarrant Hightopp the Hatter, Tonto and Captain Jack Sparrow *Queen Latifah as Ursula: The Sea Witch (Jennifer Lawrence as her Vanessa form).(Lawrence reprises her role of Katniss Everdeen the rebellious archer in the Lionsgate realm and appeared as Emma the stylish fashionista in Heartlake City in the LEGO realm.) *Various voices as Sentry Turrets, GLaDOS' Minions from the Valve Realm. *Ellen McLain reprises her role as GLaDOS, an evil Supercomputer from the Valve Realm. *Andy Serkis as Flotsam and Jetsam: Ursula's henchmen. *Kevin Spacey reprises his role as Hopper: The most sinister grasshopper. *Steve Buscemi reprises his role as Randall Boggs: the wicked monster. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Adam Sandler as Cedric the Sorcerer, the sorcerer who quit evil. *Amanda Seyfried as the Evil Queen Grimhilde: A beautiful-yet-sinister queen and mother to our very own Snow White. *Antonio Banderas as Prince Hans: The evillest prince in the world. *Hugh Jackman as Captain Hook: The pirate captain. *Ian McShane reprises his role as Blackbeard: The pirate all pirates fear *Jim Carrey reprises his role as the Grinch: The mean green trickster in the Dr. Seuss realm who quit being evil. *Mark Wahlberg as Percival C. McLeach: Madame Medusa's husband. *P!nk as Madame Medusa: McLeach's wife. *Helmut Bakaitis as Frollo: The judge. *Lee Pace as Chernabog: The demon from Bald Mountain. *Jane Horrocks as Mother Gothel: Rapunzel's evil mother. *Sylvester Stallone reprises his role as Rocky Balboa: The Retired Boxer from the Warner Bros Realm. *Michael B. Jordan reprises his role as Apollo Creed *Doug Jones as Lyle Rourke: The captain of a submarine. *Kevin Michael Richardson reprises his role as Captain Gantu: The alien captain. *Christopher Plummer as Yokai: The most powerful supervillain. *Robert Smigel as Mike the Microphone, the antromorphic microphone and the announcer of the House of Mouse who is a news reporter. *Will Ferrell reprises his roles as Lord Business, a buisnessman who quits evil from the Warner Bros and LEGO Realms and Buddy, the human raised by elves in the Warner Bros. realm. *Scott McNeil reprises his role as The Overlord, the villain of Ninjago in the LEGO Realm. *Ben Whishaw as Morgan Lux/Antimatter, the villain of Astor City in the LEGO Realm. *Daniel Craig as Max Burns, the leader of the Ultra Agents in the LEGO Realm. *Pierce Brosman as Jack Fury, one of the members of the Ultra Agents in the LEGO Realm. *Arnie Hammer as Solomon Burns *Tara Platt as Calia Phoenix *Patrick Seitz as Steve Zaal, one of the members of the Ultra Agents in the LEGO Realm. *Joseph May reprises his role as Chase McCain, the police officer who is now a spy of the LEGO City Police Department in the LEGO Realm. *Gary Oldman reprises his role as Lord Vortech, the villain who wants to takeover all of the LEGO Worlds in the LEGO Realm. *Jeff Bennett reprises his role as Dr. Hamsterviel: Gantu's general. *Danny Devito reprises his role as The LEGO Movie Universe version of The Penguin *Olivia Wilde repirses her role as The LEGO Movie Universe version of Batgirl *Leslie Mann reprises her role as The LEGO Movie Universe version of Harley Quinn *Eddie Murphy as Dr. Facilier: The voodoo magician. *Jeff Bridges reprises his role as CLU 2.0: The malicious program. *Jenny Slate as Assistant Mayor Bellwether: The most corrupt politician of Zootopia. *Ken Watanabe as Governor Radcliffe: Non-fat, younger self. *Various voices as Horace: The Hate Bug. *Susan Sarandon reprises her role as Queen Narissa: The villainess that helps Maleficent. *Stephen Fry as Bowler Hat Guy: His true master is DOR15. He helps Maleficent (also also reprises his role of Chessur a stripy turquoise and blue tabby cat. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Scroop: An alien pirate who began a mutiny. *Ralph Fiennes reprises his role as Lord Voldermort, a villainous wizard from the Warner Bros. Realm. *TBA as Clayton: The hunter of various animals. *Keith Ferguson reprises his role (Voice and motion capture) as Lord Hater: A demon. *Charlie Day as Peepers: Lord Hater's commander. (Also appears as Benny, a spaceman from the Warner Bros and LEGO realms) *Jack Angel as Xehanort: The Keyblade-stealer. *Dane DeHann as Terra-Xehanort *Mike Myers reprises his role of the Cat in the Hat, the friendly cat in the Dr. Seuss realm. *Daniel Radcliffe reprises his role as Harry Potter, a graduate of Hogwarts in the Warner Bros realm. (Also appears as Perry the Platypus, the heroic platypus who now speaks in style of Harry Potter) *TBA as Young Xehanort *Jim Cummings reprises his roles as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, Tasmanian Devil, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Negaduck, Pete, Ray the Firefly and various Animated anthromorphic characters *Benedict Cumberbatch reprises his role as Sherlock Holmes (BBC Universe) *Tom Holland reprises his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Earth-199999), leader of the Spider-Army. *Ryan Potter as Yu Kumori/Spider-Man (Earth-70091) *Jaleel White as Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Earth-1610) *TBA as an unknown Alternate Universe Spider-Man *TBA as TBA *TBA as TBA *Emile de Ravin as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen aka Spider-Woman (Earth-65) *Billy Zane reprises his role as Ansem: Xehanort's heartless *Sam Claffin as Xemnas *Kevin James as Xigbar *Denis Leary as Saix *Bob Bergen as Vanitas *Ceelo Green as Oogie Boogie: An alive sack of bugs. *Charlize Theron as Yzma: The ruler of an empire that was conquered by her and Maleficent. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk: Yzma's henchman. *Jeremy Irons reprises his role as Scar: The evillest lion in the pride. *Donna Murphy as Zira: Scar's wife. *Bette Midler reprises her role as Winifred Sanderson: One of Macbeth's three witches, released on the Mexican Day of the Dead festival this time. *Rupert Everett reprises his role as Dr. Claw *Hugo Weaving as the Horned King: A powerful Prydainian villain. *Bill Nighy reprises his role as Davy Jones: Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *Patrick Stewart as Forte: The Pipe Organ. *Hank Azaria as Edgar: Maleficent's butler, who catnaps kittens. *Colin Firth as Prince John: Lion-resembling prince of England. * Larry the Cable Guy as the Sheriff of Nottingham: Wolf-resembling sheriff who serves Maleficent well. (Also appears as Tow Mater) * Jay-Z as Sykes: The villain that came from New York City. * Alex Hirsch reprises his role as Bill Cipher: Illuminati expert who serves Maleficent. * Rinko Kikuchi as Demona: The gargoyle. * James Spader as Ultron: Guardian of the Marvel realm. Evil. * Nicholus Cage as Rasputin: The mean monk in the 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth realms. * Toby Jones reprises his role of Arnim Zola via hologram * Guy Pearce reprises his role of Aldrich Killian * James Badge Dale reprises his roles of Eric Savin and Dan Reid * Tom Hiddleston reprises his role as Loki: Asguardian from the Marvel realm * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren: Guardian of the Lucasfilm realm. Evil. * Phil Morris as Stromboli: Puppeteer of evil. * Matt Vogel as Constantine: the most dangerous frog. * Peter Mullan as Barker: a coach driver who runs an illegal donkey slave racket for Maleficent * George Mackay as Fat Cat: The young adult version of the foe the Rescue Rangers faced. * Tim Curry as Flintheart Glomgold: The second-richest duck in the world.(Also appeared as Pythor, the shape-shifting leader of the Serpentine in the LEGO realm.) * Antonia Thomas as Magica de Spell: Duck sorceress. * Jackie Chan as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Powerful professor who quit evil. * Various actors as the Beagle Boys: Jailbreakers of Philipp's dungeon. * Peter Dinklage as Professor Norton Nimnul: The evil professor who aids Maleficent. *James McAvoy as King Philip: Now an enemy of Maleficent. *Tilda Swinton reprises her role as Queen Jadis The White Witch: Tyrant or Narnia *Tom Wilkinson reprises his role of Latham Cole: a railroad tycoon *William Fitchner reprises his role of Butch Cavendish: a cannibalistic outlaw *Barry Pepper reprises his role of Captain Jay Fuller, a corrupt captain in the US calvary unit *Chris Hemsworth reprises his role of Thor: Loki's half brother who attempts to prevent Loki from causing mayhem *Chris Evans reprises his role of Steve Rogers / Captain America: Leader of The Avengers. *Robert Downey Jr reprises his role of Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle reprises his role of Colonel Rhodes / War Machine / The Iron Patriot *Paul Bettany reprises his roles of J.A.R.V.I.S and The Vision *Mark Ruffalo reprises his role of the Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk *John C. Reily reprises his role as Wreck-It Ralph *Scarlett Johanson reprises her role of Natasha Romanoff / The Black Widow (also reprises her role as Kaa, a snake bent on eating man cubs) *Cobie Smulders reprises her role of Maria Hill *Jeremy Renner reprises his role of Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Anthony Mackie reprises his role of Sam Wilson / The Falcon *Sebastian Stan reprises his role of Bucky Barnes *Elizabeth Olsen reprises her role of Scarlett Witch *Britt Robertson reprises her role of Casey Newton *Armie Hammer reprises his role of John Reid / The Lone Ranger *James Corden reprises his role of The Baker *Emily Blunt reprises her role of The Baker's Wife *Scott Adsit reprises his role of Baymax, an inflatable robot nurse. (motion capture) *Nonso Anozie reprises his role of the Captain of the Guards *Richard Madden reprises his role of Prince Kit *Lily James reprises her role of Ella aka Cinderella *Mia Wasikowska reprises her role of Alice Kingsleigh *Lindsey Duncan reprises her role of Helen Kingsleigh, Alice's mother *Jemma Powell reprises her role of Margaret Kingsleigh, Alice's sister *Eleanor Tomlinson reprises her role of Fiona Chataway *Eleanor Gecks reprises her role of Faith Chataway *Frances De La Tour reprises her role of Aunt Imogene *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson reprises his role of Jack Bruno, a Vegas cab driver who transports various heroes to a safehouse known as Witch Mountain. *George Clooney reprises his role of Frank Walker *Anne Hathaway reprises her role of Mirana The White Queen(also reprises her role of Mia Themopolis.) *Clark Gregg reprises his role of Phil Coulson *Samuel L Jackson reprises his role of Nick Fury *Michelle Williams reprises her role of Glinda *Amy Adams reprises her role of Princess Giselle (also shows up as Thumbelina the tiny fairy princess in the Don Bluth realm, Mary, the woman who reunited the Muppets and Lois Lane, the news reporting woman in the DC realm.) *Patrick Dempsey reprises his role of Robert Phillip *Timothy Spall reprises his role of Nathaniel from Andalasia (also appears as Bayard, a bloodhound) *Paul Whitehouse reprises his role of Thackery Earwicket, a brown hare *Jason Segel reprises his role of Gary *Paul Rudd reprises his role of Scott Lang / Ant Man *Chris Pratt reprises his role of Peter Quill / Star-Lord (also appearing as Emmet Brickowski, the construction worker who became later a master builder from the Warner Bros and LEGO realms, Hercules, the strongest man in Greece, Christopher Robin, now a man and Owen Grady, a guard from Jurrasic World in the Universal Realm) *Frank Welker reprises his role as Scooby-Doo (voice), Shaggy's Dog. (Welker also appears as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Slimer, and various animated antromorphic characters) *Christopher Lloyd reprises his role as Dr. Emmett Brown, a time traveller and one of the owners the DeLorean Time Machine from the Universal Realm. *Micheal J. Fox reprises his role as Marty McFly, a time traveller, one of the owners of the DeLorean Time Machine and a hero in Hill Valley from the Universal Realm. *Dave Bautista reprises his role of Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper reprises his role of Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel reprises his role of Groot *Jack Davenport reprises his role of Commodore Norrington *Orlando Bloom reprises his roles as Will Turner and Legolas *Keira Knightley reprises her role of Elizabeth Swann *Penelope Cruz reprises her role of Angelica *Astrid Berges Frisbey reprises her role of Syrena *Stephen Grahame reprises his role of Scrum *Sam Claffin reprises his role of Phillip, the missionary who protects Syrena from the cruelty of Blackbeard *Geoffrey Rush reprises his role of Hector Barbossa *Lee Arenberg reprises his role of Pintel *Mackenzie Crook reprises his role of Ragetti *Elle Fanning reprises her role of Aurora *Sam Riley reprises his role of Diaval, a shape shifting black raven *Juno Temple reprises her role of Thistletwit, a fairy guardian of Aurora *Ben Kingsley reprises his role of Bagheera, a black panther *Bill Murray reprises his role of Baloo, a brown bear *Neel Sethi reprises his role of Mowgli *Emma Watson reprises her roles as Belle and Hermione Granger *Ruppert Grint reprises his roles as Ron Weasley, Harry's friend from the Warner Bros realm. *Dan Stevens reprises his role of the Beast *James Franco reprises his role of Oscar Diggs, a small time con man who eventually becomes ruler of Oz. *James Marsden reprises his role of Prince Edward. *Idina Menzel reprises her role of Nancy Tremaine *Eric Idle reprises his role of Waddlesworth, the scarlet macow that acts like a dog. *Elijah Wood reprises his role as Frodo Baggins *Taylor Swift as Rapunzel, the crown princess with magic hair. *Troy Baker as Pascal, the chameleon who also now speaks. (Troy Baker also appears as LEGO Video Game canon versions of Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Loki) *Carrie Fisher reprises her role of General Leia Organa *Emma Stone as Queen Elsa, the brave ruler of Arendelle. *Kirsten Dunst as Princess Anna, Elsa's sister. *Amy Poeheler reprises her role as Joy, the yellow emotion. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Phyliss Smith rerprises her role as Sadness, the blue emotion. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Lewis Black reprises his role as Anger, the red emotion. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Bill Hader reprises his role as Fear, the purple emotion.(Voice and Motion Capture) *Mindy Kaling reprises her role as Disgust, the green emotion.(Voice and Motion Capture) *Richard Kind reprises his roles as Big Bong and Tom Cat (speaking cameo in the final battle) *Vincent Martella as Hiro Hamada, the builder of Baymax *Nathan Lane reprises his role as Timon *Ernie Sabella reprises his role as Pumbaa *Cam Clarke reprises his role as Simba *Mandy Moore reprises her role as Sheriff Callie *Anthony Daniels reprises his role of C-3PO *Ben Burtt and Kenny Baker reprises their roles of R2-D2, BB-8 and M-O *Tom Kane as Waddles, Mabel's Pet Pig who now speaks in style of Yoda. *James Arnold Taylor as Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella's Pet Chihuahua who now speaks in style of Obi-Wan Kenobi. (Taylor also appears as the LEGO Video Game canon versions of Barry Allen/The Flash and Peter Parker/Spider-Man) *Sam Riegel as Harry the Hyena, a Hyena who now speaks in style of Phoenix Wright. *Robbie Daymond as Agent CH, a Chupacabra who now speaks in style of Issibu Chiiba/Tuxedo Mask *Ashley Eckstein as Karen the Cat, a Cat who now speaks in style of Ahsoka Tano. *Sean Schemmel as Manny the Mongoose, a Mongoose Agent who now speaks. *Kyle Herbert as WALL-E, a robot who now speaks in style of Ryu. *Scott Menville as Harry the Hedgehog, a Hedgehog agent who now speaks in style of Dick Grayson/Robin. *Sam Rockwell reprises his role as Darwin: Guinea-pig leader of G-Force. (also voices Terry the Turtle, who now speaks in the style of Darwin) *Steve Kramer as Wilde Wolf, an villain wolf dressed in bandit-like clothing that came from Maple Town. *Dean Hagopian as Seymour Cheese, a robot fox. *TBA as Guala, the demonic keeper. *Dave Pettitt as Gregory, a slightly creepy old anthropomorphic mouse. *Drake Bell as Phineas Flynn, a triangle-shaped teenager who is a master builder. *Thomas Sangster reprises his role as Ferb Fletcher, Phineas' brother who is silent teams up Sally to Fight back Maleficent's Army of Villains. *Jennifer Goodwlyn reprises her role as Judy Hopps (voice and motion capture plus CGI) *Jason Bateman reprises his role as Nick Wilde (voice and motion capture) *Jennifer Hudson as Princess Tiana *Will Smith as Prince Naveen *Ashley Tisdale reprises her role of Sharpay Evans Baylor, now Zeke's wife. *Vanessa Hudgens as Princess Jasmine.(Also appeared as Gabriella Montez.) *Bruno Mars as Aladdin. *Steve Whitmire reprises his roles of Kermit the Frog, Beaker, and various muppet characters. *Jeff Daniels reprises his role of Roger Radcliffe, the owner of all the 101 Dalmatians. *Eric Jacobson reprises his roles of Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal and various muppet characters. *Miley Cyrus reprises her role of Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana, now a mother of three. *Josh Keaton (in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man, voice and Motion capture) as Sonic the Hedgehog, The Teenage Blue Antromorphic Superhero Hedgehog who is one of the two leaders of the Freedom Fighters of the Archie Realm and the fastest Hedgehog in the Sega and Archie Realms who can transform to Super Sonic with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Hyper Sonic in the final battle with the power of the Super Emeralds. (Josh Keaton also appears as the LEGO Video Game canon version of Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and even Gamer Kid, the arcade gaming teenager of the LEGO Realm) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog (in style of Black Power Ranger), Sonic's frenemy from the Sega and Archie Realms who helps James T. Tirk and Rainbow Dash in the battle between them and the Daleks, Same as Sonic and can transform to Super Shadow (Johnny Yong Bosch also appears as Artemis and Jin Kazama) *Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle, Voice and Motion Capture while appearing in her new outfit), Heroine of the Archie Realm who helps Ferb Fletcher and Marty McFly to save the multiverse. *Laura Bailey reprises her role as Blaze the Cat (Voice and Motion Capture), Same as Sonic, Sally and Shadow and the Feline Princess of the Sol Dimension who is a guardian of the Sol Emeralds and is a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sega and Archie realms who can also transform as Burning Blaze with the power Of the Sol Emeralds. (Bailey also appears as LEGO Video Game Canon versions of Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow and even Supergirl) *Jesse McCartney as Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Same as Sonic, Sally, Blaze and Shadow except appearing in a new outfit like Sally and a Black and Red shelled Armadillo who is a friend of Ray the Flying Squirrel. *Andrea Libman as Amy Rose (in style of Pinkie Pie), Same as Sonic and his 4 friends except appearing in a different Outfit like Sally and Mighty, The love interest of Sonic of the Sega and Archie realms and wearing her Winter Olympics and Gymnastics outfits winter for most of the story when she is at foot and situations and Gymnastics when she swims *Travis Willingham reprises his role as Knuckles the Echidna, a strong red anthromorphic Echidna who protects the Master Emerald from the Sega and Archie realms. (Voice and Motion Capture, Willingham also appears as LEGO Video Game Canon versions of Clark Kent/Superman, Thor Odinson, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Darkseid and also Crunch Bandicoot) *Colleen Villard reprises her roles as Charmy Bee: a 6 Year Old Honeybee who is a member of the Chaotix who helps Sally Acorn to travel to different dimensions from time and space and Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend from the Sega and Archie realms who can transform as Super Tails. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Quinton Flynn reprises his role of Silver the Hedgehog, a white anthromorphic Hedgehog from the future in the Sega and Archie Realms who helps Blaze the Cat to fight Maleficent and like Rouge, in the battle he wears a different Outfit and it's a Secret Freedom Fighter Outfit from the Archie Comics. (Voice and Motion Capture) *David Tenntant (10th Doctor), Matt Smith (11th Doctor) and Peter Capaldi (12th Doctor) reprises their roles of The Doctor, a time traveller from the BBC Realm who allows Princess Sally Acorn to use the TARDIS. *Tom Kenny reprises his role as SpongeBob SquarePants (but now in style of Penguin), a sponge who is a cook is now a father in the Nickelodeon and Paramount Realms. *Maurice LaMarche reprises his role as The Brain *Rob Paulsen reprises his roles as Antoine D' Coolette, Wakko (cameo in Toontown) and Pinky *Bill Fagerbakke reprises his role as Patrick Star *Kate Micucci as Marine the Raccoon, the Pirate Captain in the Sol Dimension in the Sega and Archie Realms. *Carolyn Lawrence reprises her role as Sandy Cheeks *Pierre Coffin reprises his role as Most Minions, Gru's Henchmen in the Illumination Realm. *Jim Meskimen as Kevin, a minion who now speaks. *Chris Wedge reprises his role of Scrat. *Jenna Colesman reprises her role as Clara Oswald *Eddie Izzard as Nigel, a Koala *Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in style of Rarity), Shadow's gal who is the companion of the Doctor, a Strong Treasure hunter of the Sega and Archie realms, wears a different Outfit like Mighty, Amy and Sally her outfit is the one she used in the Sonic Riders trilogy. (Tabitha also shows up as Rarity, the fashion designer of Equestria in the Hasbro Realm who became a Mobian) *Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole), Mighty's 10 Year Old Flying Squirrel Brother from the Sega and Archie Realms while wearing his new outfit from the Post-SGW Timeline. (Roger Craig Smith also appears as Cole, the earth ninja of Ninjago in the LEGO Realm, LEGO Video Game canon versions of Steve Rogers/Captain America, The Riddler and Batmite) *Karen Strassman reprises her role as Lloyd Garmdon, the ninja of Energy of Ninjago in the LEGO Realm. *Nicholas Briggs reprises his roles of Various Daleks, Cybermen and the Dalek Emperor. *Haley Joel Osment reprises his role as Sora, a keyblade wielder from the Square-Enix realm *David Gallagher reprises his role as Riku, Sora's best friend and also a keyblade wielder from the Square-Enix Realm. *Cody Cameron as Cloud Strife, a first class soldier from the Square-Enix realm. *Clancy Brown reprises his role as Dr. Neo Cortex (voice and motion capture), One of the guest villains of the film *Eric Ladin as Crash Bandicoot, the bandicoot who now speaks and in the Activision realm. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Christina Vee (in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars) as Coco Bandicoot (voice and motion capture), a Bandicoot sister of Crash in the Activision Realm. *Chris Pine reprises his role of James T. Tirk, a commanding officer and temporary first officer of the Spaceship Enterprise from the Paramount Realm. *Zachary Quinto reprises his role of Commander Spock, a first officer and science officer from the Paramount Realm. *Alice Eve reprises her role of Lt. Dr. Carol Marus, a science officer who use the pseudonym "Carol Wallace" to board the Enterprise in the Paramount Realm. *Jess Harnell (voice, in style of Cedric the Sorcerer) and John Leguizamo (motion capture) as Dr. Eggman, the Smartest villain of the Sega and Archie Realms and One of the guest villains of the film *Mitchel Musso as Finn the Human, a heroic Young man of the Cartoon Network realm who is now a teenager and also one of the guest heroes of the film. *John DiMaggio reprises his role of Jake the Dog (also appears as The Backson in style of Jake the Dog) *Zach Callison reprises his role as Steven Quartz Universe, the crystal gem boy who is now a teenager from the Cartoon Network Realm. *Ashley Johnson as Princess Sofia, a Princess of Enchancia is now a Queen. *Henry Cavill reprises his role of Clark Kent/Superman (DCEU Version), the strongest man of the DC realm. *Ben Affleck reprises his role of Bruce Wayne/Batman (DCEU version) *Gal Gadot reprises her role of Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DCEU version) *Greg Berg reprises the role of Half Jordan/Green Lantern (DCEU version) *Will Arnett reprises the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman's The LEGO Movie Counterpart, DCEU Bruce Wayne/Batman's LEGO Counterpart. *Michael Cera reprises the role of Dick Grayson/Robin's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Zach Galifankanis reprises the role of The Joker's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Olivia Wilde reprises the role of Catwoman's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Channing Tatum reprises his role of Clark Kent/Superman's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Jonah Hill reprises the role of Hal Jordan/Green Lantern's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Mick Wingert reprises his role as Jay, the thunder ninja of Ninjago in the LEGO Realm. *Wally Wingert reprises his role as Cubot, one of Eggman's robot minions of the Sega and Archie Realms. *Sean Astin as Kai Smith, Nya's sister who is a fire ninja of Ninjago in the LEGO Realm. (Astin also appears as Oso) *Yuri Lowenthal reprises his role as Zane, the ice ninja of Ninjago in the LEGO Realm. (Lowenthal also reprises his role as Super Hero Squad Peter Parker/Spider-Man via Voice and Motion Capture) *Cathy Weseluck reprises her role as Spike *Ashleigh Ball reprises her role as Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pony in the Hasbro Realm who became a Mobian. *Nick Offerman reprises his role as MetalBeard, the Pirate Captain of the Warner Bros and the LEGO Realms. *Alyson Stoner reprises her role as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Leader of the Fireside Girls who is now a teenager and wears her Fireside Girls Uniform throughout the film. *Alison Brie reprises her role as UniKitty, the princess of Cloud Cuukoo Land in the Warner Bros and the LEGO Realms *Elizabeth Banks reprises her role as Lucy/Wyldstyle *Karl Urban reprises his role as Leonard McCoy *Mellisa Belonist as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon, a superheroine from the Toei Realm who is mistakenly Marieine McFly by Marty after going back in time. *Michelle Ruff reprises her role as Luna *Ariel Winter (in style of Princess Sofia) as Cream the Rabbit, a little anthromorphic rabbit girl who is a friend of Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sega and Archie Realms. *Corey Burton (in style of Captain Hook) as Nack the Weasel, a criminal antromorphic Weasel-Sniper hybrid treasure hunter/bounty hunter in the Sega and Archie Realms. *Matthew Mercer reprises his role as Espio the Chameleon *Gerard Butler reprises his role as Set (also cameos as many heroes and villains) *Antonio Banderas reprises his role as Zorro, a hero originally from the Disney Universe. *Julie Andrews as the Blue Fairy, the granter of all the wishes. *Tom Hanks reprises his roles as Sheriff Woody and Walt Disney. *Emma Thompson resprises her roles as Mrs. Potts and PT Travers *Sonny Strait as the Genie. *Brittany Snow as Anastasia/Anya, the young princess in the 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth realms. *Jessica Chastain as Merida, the brave archer Who is now a queen in the Pixar realm. *TBA as an Unknown Character *Zoe Zaldana reprises her role as Gamora *Jessica Biel as Pocahontas *Chris Sanders reprises his role as Stitch, the blue alien dog.(Voice and Motion Capture.) *David Often Stiers reprises his role as Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Joel Kinnaman reprises his role as Robocop: A hero from the Orion realm who appears via summon by Riku. *Travis Fimmel reprises his role as Anduin Lothar, a warrior from the Blizzard realm. *Beyoncé as Shimmer, the blue genie in the Paramount and Nickelodeon realms. *Rihanna as Shine, the pink genie in the Paramount and Nickelodeon realms. *Cameron Diaz as Leah, now the beautiful businesswoman in the Paramount and Nickelodeon realms. *Noah Ringer reprises his role of Aang, the Airbender in the Paramount and Nickelodeon realms. Cameos *Arnold Schwarzenegger reprises his role of The Terminator (voice only in Perry's Helmet) *Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle, the princess of Equestria in the Hasbro realm who became a Mobian to help Every hero in the final battle. *Ashleigh Ball reprises her role as Applejack *Ryan Reynolds reprises his role as Deadpool: He breaks the 4th wall in this film about his cameo. *Bruce Willis reprises his role as John McClane (voice only) *Peter Cullen reprises his role as Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots from the Hasbro realm. *Morgan Freeman reprises his role as God: The god of Abraham, of Isaac, and of Jacob from the Universal realm. *Leonardo DiCaprio reprises his role as Jay Gatsby: Mistakes Bumblebee for his car in the Warner Bros. realm. *Jack Huston reprises his role as Ben Hur: A roman from the Paramount realm. *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau reprises his role as Horus: Heroic god. *Jack Black reprises his role as R.L. Stine: Seals every villain in his books, including Maleficent. He is from the Columbia realm. (also voices Slappy the Dummy, Stine's worst creation) *Mark Rylance reprises his role as the BFG: A friendly giant from the Disney realm. *Bill Paxton reprises his role as Jeff Tracy: Leader of International Rescue in the Universal realm. Locations Disney/Pixar/Marvel/Lucasfilm/Studio Ghibli *North America **Canada ***Toronto **United States ***Danville ***Oregon ****Gravity Falls, Oregon ***Nevada ****Las Vegas ***New York City ****Marvel New York *****Stark Tower *****Downtown Marvel New York *****Central Park ****S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier ***California ****Los Angeles, California ****San Francisco, California *****Riley's Mind ******Game Central Station *Europe **United Kingdom ***London, United Kingdom ***100 Acre Wood **France ***Paris *Saudi Arabia **Egypt ***Agrabah *Africa **Wakawanda **Zootopia *Asgard *Australia **Sydney, Australia *Knowhere **Xandar *Faraway Galaxy **Hoth Warner Bros/Cartoon Network/DC *England **Hogwarts *Middle-earth **Shire ***Hills of Evendium *Metropolis *Gotham **Downtown Gotham **The Batcave *The Land of Ooo *Beach City Paramount/Nickelodeon *Barojan Wormhole **Acamar **Achrady VII *Mars *Jupiter *Bikini Bottom *Zahramay Falls BBC *Gallifrey *London, United Kingdom (Doctor Who/BBC's Sherlock) **1900's London **21st Century London Hasbro *Equestria LEGO *Ninjago **New Ninjago City *Astor City *Finn's Apartment **Bricksburg (also Warner Bros) ***Emmet's Apartment **The Old West **Cloud Cuukoo Land **The Depths **Octan Tower *LEGO Marvel Universe (also Marvel) **LEGO Marvel New York **LEGO Marvel London *LEGO DC Universe (also DC) **LEGO Gotham City **LEGO Metropolis *Vorton World *Heartlake City Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Sequel Category:Marvel studios Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Doctor Who Category:2017 films Toei *Moon Kingdom Universal/Illumination *Jurassic World *Hill Valley 20th Century Fox/BlueSky Studios *TBA Don Bluth *Anastasia Dr. Seuss *Thneedville Quotes Bricksburg's Finest Hour *Emmet: Wait a minute, hey! you're not Wyldstyle and who are you? *Sally: Call me, Princess Sally. The TARDIS *(Rainbow Dash is in her Mobian Form as she encounters the TARDIS) *Twelfth Doctor: Who are you? *Rainbow Dash: Call me, Rainbow Da- Enterprise's New Captain *Rainbow Dash: I am Rainbow Dash, friend of Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He-Man's Arrival in Optimus's Shrine *TBA Mickey Mouse meets Bugs Bunny, again *Sally: Need a hand? *Owen: No, thanks. (falls) *(While Owen Grady Falls, Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny appeared at the opposite sides at him) *Bugs: Gee, what's up Doc? Jumping without a parachute? References *During the heroes vs villains battle, King Louie used the cowbell to summon Kaa which is a nod to another SNL skit with Christopher Walken. *In the scene where they pick Aurora, Baloo was mistaken as the bear god by the Moors which is a brief tribute to Bill Murray's comedy "Groundhog Day". *The Dance of Villains at the church remind people of "Tam O'Shanter". *Rainbow Dash mentions Scorpion from the ''Mortal Kombat ''series when she is controlling the ''Star Trek ''spaceship Enterprise. **This was likely due to they lacked ideas or not to make it too dark although Patrick Seitz's voice of Scorpion appeared in Candace Flynn's phone. *During the final battle, the final battle is very similar to ''The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies ''except more than 20 film companies in America's character characters worked as a team to fight the villains. *The fight between Super Sonic and Lord Hater is a reference to the fight between SSJ3 Goku and Frieza in the Shonēn Jump/Toei Anime series, ''Dragon Ball Z ''which is a sequel to the original ''Dragon Ball ''anime. *Perry the Platypus mentions T-8000/The Terminator by During the time Perry went to the Middle-earth he said "How I'm supposed to go home now and I'm NOT a Destroying Machine!" Soundtrack #It's Our House Now (Performed by Various Villains) #Dragon Soul- Full Japanese Version (Performed by TBA)- during the fights scenes of The Transformations of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow and Blaze. Notes/Trivia *This movie's Disney opening castle logo is covered with thorns and is done in stop motion. *This film is rated PG for Mild Thematic elements, some Peril, Scary Adventure action and some frightening images. **It was originally going to be having more longer than the first film but the most of the non-Scooby Doo horror villain's scenes are shortened due to time and budget constraints. Deadpool also mentions his scenes being shortened. ***Originally, the Terminator was going to appear but this was scrappped despite being mentioned by Perry the Platypus in the final version. *It was originally going to have all of the Disney properties, but due to the Success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, they added more heroes, heroines and villains from other companies like Warner Bros, DC, Sega, Archie, Activision and more. **Ironically, The last Harry Potter movie and the new Winnie the Pooh movie were both released in the third weekend of July in 2011 except Pooh had a margarinal success because The Second part of the Deathly Hallows was released Globally and this was also the first Winnie the Pooh/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover in film. **This is the second LEGO and Hasbro crossed-over together. *Rainbow Dash's mobian form is based on Bluespeedsfan92's fanart on Deviantart. Comparisons Between Maleficent 2, Marvel VS. DC, LEGO Dimensions and Who Framed Roger Rabbit *This film is very similar to ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. **Both of them are rated PG in America but Maleficent 2 is rated 12A in the UK. **Both of them are gigantic cross-company crossovers. **Both of them had Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny appearing together. **Both of them had also a main character who is an anthromorphic animal. Roger from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Sally Acorn from the Post-SGW Archie Sonic Timeline in this film. *This crossover is similar to LEGO Dimensions. **Both of them featured Back to the Future, DC Super Heroes, Jurrasic World ''and ''Doctor Who. ***In fact, Doc Brown and Marty McFly from the ''Back to the Future ''franchise appear together helping other heroes. ***In fact, The Twelfth Doctor from BBC's ''Doctor Who ''appear. **Both of them had a Trio of Heroes to save the Multiverse. Cast Gallery Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Sequel Category:Marvel studios Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Doctor Who Category:2017 films